On Eagles' Wings
by Ankaara666
Summary: When Zim finds the family he's never known, war will wage against evil. Can Zim and his newfound family survive the battles? Zim's POV, OCxOC
1. Preface to a New Life

**Hello everybody! I'm back! And I'm going to be deleting the Tales of Ank Series. I REALLY need to rewrite/revise it. / Anyway, if you want to catch a last look at its sheer poorly-written horror, you should do so before the end of the week, when its absolute crumminess will go back into the Revision Vault for an undetermined and probably very long amount of time! YAYYY. And all that jazz. Anywho, let me introduce you to my brand new story, **_**On Eagles' Wings**_**! This story is going to be narrated by Zim himself! YAY! You all know this next bit, but I have to repeat it like the mindless zombie-drone that I am:**

**Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

1. "Preface to a New Life"

Lonely. I was so lonely.

Wait, I should probably explain why I was lonely in the first place. Yes, that would be a good idea. Alright, here's why.

Ten years ago, on the twentieth of January on Earth, seemed like a painfully normal day. GIR and I were sitting on the couch, watching Earth television, when the Irken symbol suddenly appeared on the screen. I sat up, expecting the Tallests to tell me that I was the best Invader in the history of Irk. But alas, it was not to be. They had instead called me to tell me that my mission was a total and utter lie. As I sat there, horrified, shocked, and enraged, I heard the familiar sounds of an Irken ship landing. I hoped that it was just a fluke, that the driver had run out of fuel and landed on this planet to ask me if I could spare some. But no, this was a prison ship, come to take me away to the asylum on Irk. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the Dib's house and begged him for help, which I never would've normally done. A smirk crossed his face; he laughed cruelly, kicked me into the lawn, and slammed the door shut, precluding my chance of safety. I was utterly helpless as the officer's tranquilizer dart hit me in the neck, and I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I was locked up in an asylum in a straitjacket. I don't know how I managed to escape that hell-on-Irk, but the important thing was that I had escaped. I knew the guards would be after me, so I simply killed them, and ran for my life. And as I was running, one thought sent shivers down my spine.

_Aren't you forgetting someone? _

That nagging thought at the back of my head just wouldn't let me be. Two days later, when I was sure that nobody would think to look under the pile of old newspapers and snack packages, I sat down to think about who I would've forgotten. When I finally realized what had went wrong, my mouth hung open in shock, and I whacked my head against the alley wall in frustration.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! How could've been so STUPID?! Why did I have to leave my best friend? How could have I forgotten poor little GIR? I'm so STUPID!!_

The angry cries of "_STUPID!"_ came constantly through the next year. They subsided after a while, but I was pained with guilt every second of every day, and my brain's constant ramblings came only occasionally whilst running away and hiding from the Irken Police. This was my routine for the next nine years: running away and feeling terrible that I had forgotten GIR. But that all changed when I found her.

I had run into a random alleyway for protection when I saw the one Irken who would change my life forever sitting in an alley on a few sheets of newspaper with a thin, threadbare quilt wrapped around her. She had long, curled antennae and dark blue eyes. She looked up at me, the most pathetic expression on her face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, so I took what was left of my monies and gave it to her. I wouldn't need it anyway, given the fact that there are wanted posters all over Irk with my face on them.

"This is all I have," I said. "I hope you end up better than me."

Her expression changed from poverty-stricken and tired to one of absolute joy. Her big blue eyes lit up, not with happiness, but with relief. And then, before my very eyes, she stood up, _and floated off the ground._ Yes, you heard me right, floated. A bright white light began to shine from her as she spoke.

"**Ex-Invader Zim,"** She boomed. **"You have pleased me. For this, we shall save you from your fugitivity or whatever it's called anyway. Would you like that?"**

"Of course!" I exclaimed, taken completely off-guard by the floating, shiny Irken. She smiled, revealing pointier-than-normal teeth, and nodded to an unseen person. A moment later, I felt a sharp pain as the _kwang!_ of a cast-iron frying pan hit me full-force in the back of my head. The world spun for a moment, and then everything went black.

**Hope you liked! Please remember to leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Syr

Well, now its official: OEW is my most successful story

**Well, now its official: OEW is my most successful story! YAAAY! And I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so here's the next chapter! And I made Syr look like a Mary-Sue on purpose. But trust me, she is far from it. VERY FAR INDEED. And please, her name is pronounced "sear".**

**Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

2. "Syr"

I didn't know how long I was out for; it could've been hours, or possibly even a day or two. Eh, whatever. My head was pounding from the blow as I slowly regained consciousness. When I forced my eyes open with great difficulty, I was absolutely shocked to find a large pair of light pink Irken eyes staring back at me.

I let out a startled gasp. Who in their right mind wouldn't when you see an unfamiliar face looking back at you when you least expected it? She smiled, and walked away from me. Phew. I looked around the room, to see if I knew this place. Its walls were gray, and many pictures hung from them. There was a tall, thin, white door on the side of the room, which had a plastic skeleton hanging from it. I wondered why exactly someone would keep a plastic skeleton hanging from their door. Not ringing any bells.

"_This place doesn't make any sense!" _I thought. _"Where am I? Why am I here? And who the Irk was that, anyway?"_

I jumped out of the chair that I was put in after I passed out. Not a good idea. My head spun; I felt like I was going to fall over, so I sat back down. I went to scratch my head, but all I found was bandages. Right, the frying pan thing. A small, terribly suppressed chuckle came from whoever that girl with the pink eyes was.

"You do know that it's not a very good idea to jump out of your seat like an Earth frog after you've been bashed one in the head."

"I knew that." I lied unconvincingly.

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" She stepped out into plain view. She had a long, mainly white shirt on, with thin red stripes on the arms. The end of the shirt flared out into a kind of skirt. She also had antennae piercings with little pink hearts on them.

Well, let's just say that she looked like something that rhymes with "rostitoot".

"Um…" I said, rather shocked by her appearance. "Are you _supposed_ to look like that?" She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Alright," She said, clearly annoyed by my question. "Let me explain this. Do you know what an Earth pitcher plant is?"

I never had been familiar with Earth's wildlife in the first place, so, naturally, I had no idea who or what a pitcher plant was. The puzzled look on my face kind of gave it away for her, so she sighed again, and continued to explain.

"A pitcher plant is a tube-shaped carnivorous plant that lures insects to the pitcher part with a sweet-smelling liquid, which causes the various types of insects to land on and in the pitcher. The sides of the pitcher are slippery and grooved so that the bug cannot climb out. On the bottom of the pitcher is a pool of water. The bug, unable to escape, falls into the water and drowns. It is then broken down by the plant into different chemicals, which the plant can use for nutrients.

"I guess I'm pretty much like a pitcher plant myself, although I do not use the leftovers for food. That would just be gross. I lure my enemies rather efficiently, with the help of my Mary-Sueish qualities," She stopped, and pointed a finger at me. "And you do know that my shirt is just as long as any other normal person's shirt? There's just a little frilly bit on the end that makes it _look_ like I'm wearing some kind of whore-skirt."

"That made sense," I said, although I had gotten completely and totally lost when she was yammering on about the pitcher plant. "But how do you kill them once you've lured them?" Oh man, that was _some_ stupid question. She merely laughed, ran to one of the cabinets, and carefully, trying not to prick herself, removed a _giant needle_.

I _hate_ needles.

No, not _hate_ so much as _loathe_, _despise_, and _am scared into submission of_.

Frantic screams of _"Oh GOD, no!"_ and _"Oh dear Irk, please let this be some sort of twisted joke!"_ ran through my head. My brain told me to run as far away as possible from this crazy girl and just continue my life as a fugitive, but I stood rooted to the spot in fear, not able to move. She turned around, noticed my terrified face, and shook her head in annoyance.

"I'm not going to _stick you with it_, you big _sissy_!" She yelled. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You asked. I was just answering your question." She said, in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, let me finish what I was saying. I usually fill this particular syringe with a toxic cocktail of chemicals which are extremely fatal to us Irkens. See, that's why I have this little skull and crossbones on it." She pointed to a small, whitish label on the top of the plastic chamber, which had said design printed on the label.

"It breaks down flesh, skin, bone, even a PAK, and turns the victim into a kind of greenish soup, ensuring a slow and excruciatingly painful death!" She said the last words more happily than normal, which made me cringe slightly. Maybe it was a pretty good idea to stay very far away from her.

"Oh, wait; excuse me for being so rude! I never did introduce myself. Well, my name is Syr, and if you _ever_ mispronounce that…" She leaned in closer than normal, and grinned evilly, showing teeth that looked like that they could decapitate a rabbit with a little chomp. "I will make sure that you have _at least_ twenty needles lodged in your flesh within the next nanosecond." She saw that the panicked expression on my face had returned, she grinned even more menacingly, and returned to her normal stance. She walked over to the closet, put away the deadly needle, and turned back to me, a bubbly, excited smile on her face.

"But enough about me!" She said, grabbing my wrist and yanking me off the chair like a doll. "Let's go introduce you to the others!"

"Others?" I said, particularly worried for my sanity.

"Yeah!" She said, still bubbly and happily as ever. "But I think you might want to stay away from Stonus."

"Who's that, and why would I want to stay away from him?"

"Oh, you'll find out." She giggled as she dragged me to the white door.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Syr and Stonus belong to me. Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**Remember, more updates are on their way!**

**Not tonight, though. races downstairs to watch House**


	3. Introductions

**To my dear readers: The monstrosity that was the Tales of Ank is now nothing but banshee's wails and old bandages…And now, on with the show!**

**Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

3. "Introductions"

Syr laughed rather crazily as she flung the door open, still dragging me by the wrist. She ran down the hall, taking sharp turns, which made me slide and crash. I winced when my bruise sent agonizing waves through me when I knocked into the walls of the narrow corridor.

"SYR!" I yelled, not able to take anymore of said crashing into walls. She stopped, and looked down at me.

"What?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"Can you _please_ let go of my wrist?"

"Oh!" She said, and released me from her iron grasp. "Sorry about that." I stood up; still dizzy from all the turns she took. I rubbed the area where I had been hit by the pan. It still screamed with pain. She laughed.

"We were here anyway." She pointed to a staircase in one of the many doorways. She walked up to it, and let out a thunderous yell.

"_NECRO! STONUS! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"_

"Do we _have _to?" Replied a slightly whiney voice from upstairs.

"_YES!" _Syr screamed back. _"AND IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN NOW, I'M TELLING ROR!!"_

"_Alright already, we're coming down!!"_ Said another, more gravelly voice. There was a short cry of surprise and a _clunk_ noise as one of them fell. The gravelly voice growled, cursing under his breath. The higher-pitched voice laughed. There was another, more threatening growl from the one who fell, and a kind of throaty gurgle from the other. Syr sighed, and then launched full-force into another angry screech.

"_STOP FIGHTING ALREADY AND GET DOWN HERE __**NOW!!**__"_

There was another growl and an _"I'll deal with __**you**__ later" _as the fighting siblings came into view on the top of the stairs. The one with the higher voice had a striking resemblance to an Earth-rabbit. He had a short, squat face with glowing, red eyes. His uniform was a solid red, and there was a skull on the front of it. He had thirteen purple-tinted spines going down his back, along with the same spines on the tips of his antennae and various other places. The other looked like he had just walked out of a haunted house. His hands were completely skeletal. He wore a hooded black robe that dragged behind him as he walked, with the same skull on the front. This one looked like he was wearing contact lenses. His eyes were various shades of red, orange, and yellow, like the Earthlings' "demons" or whatever they are. He carried a large, red scythe, which also scared the living crap out of me.

"I think some introductions are in order, then!" Syr exclaimed cheerily. "Stonus, Necro, this is Zim." She pointed to me. The rabbity one chuckled evilly, and rubbed his hands together as a sinister smile spread wide across his face. The scary one smiled happily, and waved with his bony hand.

"And Zim, that's Stonus," Syr pointed to the rabbity one. "And that's Necro." She pointed to the scary one, who quickly took the opportunity to speak.

"Well hello there, Zim!" He said warmly, betraying his cruel-looking exterior. "I've heard so much about your life from the newspapers. Can't say it was good writing, though." He chuckled, and stepped closer, and whispered:

"You might want to stay a good distance away from Stonus. See those spines on his back, antennae, and claws? Well, they contain a nonlethal poison which, if you get poked with one of those spines, sends you straight into the most agonizing pain you've ever felt in your entire life. And the fact that he's a bit of a sadist doesn't help. You can tell he's scheming some sadism right about now."

"Er, thanks." I whispered back.

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile, and returned to his place next to his brother, who was chuckling with a quick, oddly hissing cackle. Stonus finally spoke in a low, mocking, still laughing voice.

"I'll make you a deal, Zim. I promise I won't stick you with my spines," He extended his hand. "But only if we shake on it!" The sadistic, sharp-toothed grin spread even wider across his flat face.

"_Sto-nus!" _Syr's expression flattened into an angry line as she stared at him with annoyed eyes. _"Don't do that to-_Wait a sec…" Her right antennae piercing started to beep. She reached up, and squeezed it once. Since when did private communicators come in the shape of pink hearts?

"Uh-huh," She said to the voice on the other line. Her eyes widened at something. "_Are you serious?!"_ She was panicking. But why? She looked over, and noticed my confused expression. "Uh…A potentially deadly case of foot fungus? I'll be right there…Just try to bandage her up for me. Thanks. Bye." She squeezed the accessory again, this time with genuine fear in her eyes. She sped over to Necro and Stonus, leading them farther away so I couldn't hear. She whispered orders to both of them. They nodded. Stonus walked back up the staircase, and Necro walked over to me. Syr gave him a "do you understand me" look, and Necro closed his eyes and nodded. Syr sped off down the hall in the same direction we had come.

"It looks like Syr can't be joining us for the rest of the tour. Apparently, there's some fungus amungus." He smiled, showing hundreds of razor-sharp, white teeth. "You ready to meet the others?"

"I guess so."

"Then good. Come on, follow me."

In the time that followed, we met a few more Irkens; Kata, Telli, and Shifty. I immediately recognized the latter as the floating, shiny Irken I had met not that long ago before the frying pan hit me and I was dragged, kicking and screaming, out of my old life, and was dropped into this chaotic family. She explained that she was a shape-shifter and that she could do stuff like that anytime she wanted. No big deal.

We eventually met the three leaders of this family; Drax, a half-Irken, half-dragon hybrid, Pyk, who was slightly crazy, but extremely tall, and the absolute leader, Ror, who was no more than two feet, four inches tall, but wise, and also very hot-tempered. If you even said a word about his height, no matter how tall you were, he'd jump up and stab you in the face.

After Necro had introduced me, he went over to Ror, bent down, and whispered something to him. His black eyes went wide with shock, but then filled with pure, undiluted rage. He nodded to Drax, who nodded back, and flapped his red-and-black wings. He picked up Ror, and flung the diminutive little Irken over his shoulder and onto his back. Ror looked me straight in the eye.

"_Stay here"_ Was his only command to me. "Go." He muttered to the hovering Drax, who nodded, and launched off down the hallway with a burst of air from his batlike wings.

Something was going on here, they were hiding something…And by Irk, I was going to find out what it was! There are no secrets! My spider legs extended from my PAK as I raced after them, making me faster. I only caught the end of Drax's spiked, green tail whipping around the corners. Straight to Syr's room. Of course. She was the medic, and by the way things looked, there was no "fungus amungus" at all. It was something much, _much _worse. Irk knows what, but something was wrong. _Epically wrong._

Syr's door was open, and Drax glided in soundlessly with Ror on his back. I burst in the door behind them. My mouth fell open. I gasped.

**CLIFFHANGER!! Egad! What did Zim see? What was in that room anyway? Only the next update will tell…**

**I own Syr, Stonus, Necro, Drax, Ror, Pyk, Telli, Shifty and Kata. **


	4. No Secrets

Alright, then

**Alright, then! Here's the next chapter!**

**Don't make me get the flying monkeys. And they SRSLY MEEN SRS BSNSS. **

**SRSLY.**

**Also, this chapter might be a bit scary or disturbing to some, due to graphic scenes of gore. I love gore. You might not, but I sure as hell do.**

**Gotta love that gore.**

**Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. **

4. "No Secrets"

The secret was a smallish Irken girl who looked like she had been thrown into a giant paper-shredder. Her innumerable gashes oozed blood all over the floor, making a huge purple puddle. There were bandages halfway around one of her arms. No doubt it was somebody's futile attempt to help. She struggled to breathe.

Everybody who I had met, except for Necro, was piled into the room, frantically pulling drawers out of the cabinets and rummaging through in a desperate attempt to find another roll of gauze. They all looked up when I gasped, and they gasped, too. It was an all-out gasp-fest. Telli stormed over to me, waving her arms frantically.

"GETOUT_GETOUT__**GETOUT!!**_" She yelled, pushing me to the open door. Ror jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Telli, does it really matter? Get back there and help your sister!" She nodded, and went back to digging through the cabinets. He looked back at me. "I'll explain later" He said, and ran back to search for anything that could help.

For the next ten minutes, I sat, confused, on the side of the room, trying not to look at the mortally wounded Irken sitting on a chair in the middle of the commotion. Suddenly, erratic beeping noises and panicked shouts of "We're losing her!" and "Don't give up, there might still be a chance!" drew my attention to the girl.

Her gashes had been sloppily and quickly stitched, but there was no chance on Irk that she was actually going to live through this. Syr seemed to know, and gave the order to stop and step away.

Without warning, her dull, lavender eyes darted towards me. She raised a hand, and spoke one sentence of complete and utter nonsense.

"The dead hand smites, the fugitives burn in infamy."

She gasped one last time, and her eyes rolled back in her head. A solid _beeeeeep_ was heard from the spooch monitor attached to her PAK. I shuddered. Death never was pleasant. The despair and grief in the room was almost tangible as Pyk wailed and sobbed over the loss of the mysterious girl. Drax walked over to her, and put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sad too, Pyk." He said, in an attempt to comfort her. "Kari did nothing wrong. This was totally uncalled for. We never hurt them, and yet they hurt us? It sickens me. How could they be so barbaric to attack our poor sister?" Wait, who exactly was the "they"? And _what was their problem_? Ror walked over to me.

"Now I'm going to explain, and tell you about our family. Come on, then." I followed him out of the room, and down the twisting, narrow, gray hall.

"First things first." He said, still walking. "Except for you, we are all genetic experiments of the Irk Biological and Genetic Association, or the IBGA. I was the first, and Pyk was the second. We were created to take the place of SIR units to assist the Invaders in their conquering attempts. Unfortunately, I was a bit too short for their liking, and Pyk was too crazy, so they decided to deactivate us. We escaped from them, however, and they vowed to get us. They thought we were evil monsters who would slaughter and dismember and pillage. They were dead wrong. So, instead of taking a diplomatic approach, they made new experiments with only one purpose: to find us and do terrible things to us."

We rounded a corner, opened a heavy door, and walked into a thin, narrow room. The sudden, bitter, icy chill took me by surprise. One side was entirely made of steel cabinets. Was this a giant freezer of some sort? Ror continued on with his speech.

"The first experiment, Per, was _extremely_ perverted. Her purpose was to rot our brains from the inside out, and make us surrender. We refused, barely keeping sane, until Telli was created. She, Drax, and Kata had no obedience chips in their PAKs, so they joined us freely. Telli, being extremely intelligent, had discovered how to deactivate the obedience chip in Per's PAK. The procedure was successful, and Per was one of us. And so, we went through many more experiments in this manner. Ee, Nom, Honk, Skee, Simon, Vam, Fie, and Zom were the ones who you did not meet. Kari, Stonus, Necro, Syr, and Shifty all had to go through this as well, and let me tell you, it was _fun_ trying to catch Stonus. I still have the scars!" He snickered.

Wait, who were these new people? Why had I not met them? Questions buzzed in my mind like a swarm of enraged Earth-hornets. Ror was able to read my confused expression quite easily. He led me over towards the metal drawers. I looked at them, and grimaced as the realization of the situation sunk in, like the poison from a snakebite slowly creeping its way into your bloodstream.

This was _not_ a freezing-cold records room with giant, metal file cabinets.

This was a _morgue_.

_Morgue._ I repeated the word in my thoughts, trying to fool myself into thinking that this wasn't true, that this was just some kind of sick joke. _Sure, scare the new guy, have a few laughs at his expense!_ _He won't mind!_ My rant was interrupted by Ror's voice.

"Before you lies a terrible token of the IBGC's hate for us. Eight, well, it's nine now, of our brothers and sisters have been horribly murdered by the head of the Company, the root of all evil…" Hate crossed his black eyes. He paused, virtually screaming his next words in rage.

"_THAT QUACK OF A GENETICIST, DR. N. KALOC!" _Ror growled. _"I'll rip his eyes out and tear him limb from limb! I'll lodge a two-foot long knife in his forehead! I'll…"_

"Yes, yes, but now's not the time for revenge. You'll get him soon enough. In the meantime, how about we _get the heck out of this room _and go somewhere else?" I said the last sentence with a hint of urgency. I did _not _like morgues. Ror could take a hint, however, and ushered me out of the tremendous, iron door, closing it behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that I was finally out of that icy hell. Ror walked out of the hall, and continued on.

"The thing is, Zim, that there is only one more experiment left to make."

"Only one?" I asked in disbelief. "Well, that should be easy as pie for you!" He sighed, and shook his head.

"Ha, I _wish _it was like that, but the IBGC always has its last hoorah."

"Well, what does that mean?" Ror whipped around to face me.

"'What does that mean'? '_WHAT DOES THAT MEAN'?!"_ He screamed, his voice escalating in volume by every passing second. _"It MEANS that this thing is going to be like a tank, loaded with weapons and MAYBE EVEN HEAD-EXPLODING MIND TRICKS!! THIS THING IS GOING TO BE HORRIBLY HARD TO WIN AGAINST!"_ By this point, he had clung onto my shirt. He realized this rather quickly, and let go. He cleared his throat, and said in a much calmer voice:

"Well, as you can see, this is _not_ a simulation or a video game. We don't have extra lives! We die once, and that's it for us _forever_! We can't regenerate ourselves! And that's why we need _you_."

"_ME?!"_ I shouted. _"I'm a CRAP Invader! I'm a DEFECT, for Irk's sake! Why would you want ME?!"_ Ror merely smiled, and gave a slight, knowing chuckle.

"Wow, ten years in hiding really messed up your brain, eh? I remember when you were the 'I can do anything I want, and I'm not going to let _anybody_ stop me' type. Geez, how you've changed." He laughed again. "And we picked you _because_ you're a defect and a fugitive! Think about it, you're ostracized from society, hated and looked down upon, feared…" He paused.

"You're just like us."

**Whoof, that was a long chapter. Sorry if I gave anybody nightmares. Hell, it's ten days to Halloween.**

**It's what I'm **_**supposed**_** to do.**

**I own Pyk, Ror, Kata, Telli, Drax, Per, Ee, Nom, Kari, Honk, Skee, Simon, Vam, Fie, Zom, Stonus, Necro, Syr, Shifty, and Dr. Kaloc.**

**And if I don't get a new chappy out by then:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! (I'm going as Tak. :3)**


End file.
